


Joking

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, For Science!, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John applies his own methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joking

“I had a fascinating patient today,” John commented, poking at his laptop keyboard.  
  
“Mmm?” his flatmate mumbled. He was staring intently at a digital thermometer display. The sensor was immersed in a beaker that was on a stand over a Bunsen burner.  
  
“I was treating him for burns, but you won’t believe how he got them.”  
  
“If I won’t believe it, why are you telling me?” he grumbled.  
  
“He thinks he’s an alchemist.”  
  
“A what?”  
  
“You know. Back in the middle ages—people who tried to turn lead into gold.”  
  
“How idiotic.”  
  
“It says here,” John responded, reading from his monitor, “ ‘Alchemists developed a structure of basic laboratory techniques, theory, terminology, and experimental method, some of which are still in use today.’ “  
  
“Your patient was clearly insane.”  
  
“Well, yes, I did send him for a psych consult. Not my point. Insanity like that led to the scientific method that you apply today. It explains a lot.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“My patient’s burns were remarkably similar to the ones you gave yourself last week.”  
  
“This is taking forever. This Bunsen burner is simply not hot enough.”  
  
“Is that you asking me to return your Meker burner? Are you joking? Because… Just… NO.”  
  
“But I _need_ it, John!”  
  
“Absolutely not, because _that’s_ what you were fiddling with when you got burned, you great berk.”


End file.
